The existing products allow only adapting the table-top to different height levels from the floor but they do not solve the issue related to the distance between table-top and height of seating.
The present invention solves the technical problem of the distance between table-top and height of seating by using unique technical solutions.
In addition, the present invention solves the clearance technical problem and guarantees an high security level inside small ambient as can be yachts.